


"I Know"

by Thehuntershavethephoneboxat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehuntershavethephoneboxat221b/pseuds/Thehuntershavethephoneboxat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Femme!lock story as a simple night in 221b with Sherlock Holmes and her girlfriend Joan Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Know"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first ever Femme!lock story. So please tell me if you liked it or even if there are areas I could work on, please tell me too. Thanks!

As she stood outside the flat, she felt the chilled air creep down her neck. A polar opposite to the blood boiling in her veins.

 _"How dare she say that!"_  Sherlock thought as she turned the collar up on her coat. _  
_

 _"She just doesnt understand"_  Sherlock huffed, quite surprised at how emotional her older sister had made her. She should have expected it however, her sister had always had a way of getting her emotional. Her sister had practically raised herwhen their mom left, and she was good at being a mother, just not _Motherly._ Always rules and structure, and Sherlock hated being told what to do, always had. It had led to alot of arguements in their relationship.They may have never seen eye to eye, but Sherlock  knew she was loved by her sister, and vice versa. Still a bit angry, Sherlock elected to take the longer path home, walking the two blocks instead of taking a cab. She didn't want Joan to see her upset. Sherlock knew Joan wanted Sherlock's relationship to be better with her sister. Sherlock presumed it came from the strained relationship between Joan and her own sister Harry.

As Sherlock turned the corner, she thought about the first time Joan had seen Sherlock interact with her sister. She chuckled at the memory of Joan thinking Sherlock's sister  was  'her arch enemy' as she had put it. Sherlock marveled at how fast her mood could change thinking about Joan. The only people to improve Sherlock's mood are Ms.Hudson and Joan.  Joan, with her brown, beautiful eyes, her jumpers, her intuition, her compassion and charisma, there was no denying that Joan made Sherlock feel the way no one else could.The only person Sherlock could truly stand was Joan, and truth be told the only person who could stand Sherlock was Joan. They really were an amazing couple. Everyone had thought so from the beginning. Well,  except Joan.

Joan had been under the impression that she was straight when they had met, While sherlock knew she wasn't and just hadn't told anyone yet. Not because she was ashamed, but because there was no reason to. Until, that fateful day at the hospital of course. The second she saw Joan she knew she had found someone she truly liked, maybe even could find herself loving. The first thought Sherlock had when meeting her had been how beautiful she was. Sherlock from then on had wondered what it would have been like to hold her, kiss her...

Maybe that was why she had hated the man Joan had been dating before Sherlock. Sherlock hadn't even bothered to remember his name, nor did she find the time to get to know him, she just knew she hated him and never even bothered to wonder why. All the same, without him it was possible that She and Joan wouldn't be together, that thought shook her to her very core. It was absolutely true Joan was her weakness, as well as a closely kept secret. She loved Joan so much it hurt sometimes. Though she had never said "I Love You" out loud , she was sure Joan knew." _Joan was smart like that"_ Sherlock thought as she walked up the stairs to 221b Baker street. As she opened the door, Sherlock instantaneously knew something was wrong Sherlock stiffened, fearing the worst. _"Joan, Is Joan okay? Where is Joan?"_ The panic was replaced by relief when she realized Joan was sitting in her chair, reading one of her love stories. Sherlock then went throught the facts in an attempt to figure out what happened, everything was moved ever so slightly indicating the fact that everything had been taken down and replaced in almost the exact same spot. Indicating that someone was looking for something and not wanting it to be known they were looking. That and the way Joan was sitting, anticipating something led to the conclusion that Joan and Ms. Hudson had searched for drugs.  Sherlock was touched by Joan's worry. "

"You forgot to realphabetize the books again Joan" Sherlock said walking towards the bookshelf.

"I did not!" Joan said with mock ignorance and amusement

"Well you forgot to subcategorize them by order of how wrong they are, which is why Anna Freud is before Sigmund Freud" Sherlock pointed out, punctuating her words by putting the books back on the shelf correctly.

Joan chuckled and got them both a cup of tea from the kitchen, sitting down next to Sherlock on the couch. Sherlock took the tea with one hand and Joan's hand with the other. They spent the good part of an hour that way, Joan's head in Sherlock's lap, their fingers interlocked, just the way they should be.Sherlock felt herself becoming more relaxed the longer she sat with Joan. Joan had a soothing quality about her, able to calm anyone and help, and always wanting to. It always worked too, no matter how sad sherlock was, no matter how enfuriated, annoyed, upset or even lonely Sherlock felt, Joan would always fix it, even without saying a word sometimes without knowing. Joan had saved Sherlock, not figuratively, like in those books Joan reads, but literally. 

" I love you" Joan said, bringing Sherlock out of her thoughts

"I know" Came the reply, _"I know"_ was always the reply. Sherlock loved Joan, she truly did, but she was afraid of saying it outloud. Too much trust put behind those words,to Sherlock, _"I love you"_ also meant _"I trust you"_ , _"I need you"_ and most importantly _"I can be hurt by you if you chose to"_. No matter how true it was, Sherlock was still afraid to say it.

Joan said nothing but Sherlock felt the let down she had caused Joan. Joan sat up, stretching.

"I'm starving hon, did you pick up the groceries?" Joan asked

Sherlock mentally slapped herself "No" she mumbled

Joan chuckled as she went into the kitchen, taking their empty tea mugs with her."I swear, for someone so clever you forget things so bloody easily"

Sherlock merely shrugged and stood, scanning the room with her eyes for her violin. With the instrument in hand, she sat down in her chair, running her fingers on the strings delicately, tuning the violin perfecly. 

"Ummmmm, any reason there is a bowl of human eyes in the fridge?" Joan asked incredulously

"It was for a case, just remind me to tell Lestrade tomorrow it was the nanny and not the mistress" Sherlock offered, without as much as looking up. Even still, she noticed the look on Joan's face as she examined the bowl and gaped at Sherlock, trying desperately to understand.

Sherlock smiled, "Shall I call for takeout?" she asked, already pulling out her mobile and entering the number of the new Thai place down the street. 

"What about that new Thai place down the street?" Joan askedfrom the kitchen, Sherlock smiled and ordered Joan's favorite. Sherlock remembered everything about Joan. She may not remember milk or the fact that planets orbit the sun, but she remembered everything about Joan because it was important. She knew Joan's favorite flower was lavender, she loved the sound rain makes, and how Joan liked animals and children and jumpers with long sleeves that cover her hands. How Joan's favorite colors were blue and purple and she wanted to be kissed in the rain. She knew everything about Joan. Sherlock remembered what was important, and Joan was very Important. Sherlock's thoughts were inturrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Sherlock, don't want a repeat from last time" Joan said, walking towards the door

"That food was cold, and he was 30 minutes later than he said he would be" Sherlock retorted with a pout

"That doesn't give you the right to call him a bloody idiot and refuse to pay" Joan responded as the delivery man walked away,  _"Probably with a much larger tip than he deserved"_ Sherlock thought

They sat together and and watched telly while they ate. There was nothing interesting on and their chicken lo mein was cold, but it didn't matter. They had each other and they talked and laughed so it was great meal.Afterwards, Sherlock was in such a good mood she helped Joan do the dishes (and kissed Joan unexpectedly twice in the process). 

When they decide to turn into bed for the night they went into Joan's old bedroom. Sherlock's had long been turned into an office for Joan's blogging and Sherlock's research. It had just seemed inconsequential to keep, Sherlock had never been nostalgic. As they settled into Joan's bed, Sherlock wrapped her arms around Joan. They layed that way, with Sherlock holding Joan and Joan's forehead just centimetres away from Sherlock's. Sherlock leaned in and kissed Joan's perfect lips. She looked at Joan and wispered something she truly meant, something she had never said to her before. Sherlock looked into Joan's beautiful eyes and said

"I Love You"

"I Know" Came the reply 


End file.
